Bath
by Zighana
Summary: Because Dandy always gets what he wants. Dandy/Regina, smut, non-con, kink, slight bondage. Pt. 1 of possible ficlets involving those two, takes place during Tupperware massacre, AU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**Bath**

_He always gets what he wants. Regina/Dandy_

**_Author's Note: Okay, ladies and gentlemen, you are about to enter a smut. Between Regina Ross and Dandy Mott. You have been warned. This also may have disturbing images involving bloodbaths. This is based off Tupperware Massacre. _**

**_Warnings: Mutual Masturbation, blood-kink, Dandy being Dandy (sort of), slight bondage. Part One of possible Regina Ross/Dandy Mott ficlets. Again... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

**_I do not own American Horror Story. If I did, Finn Wittrock would forever be a regular. And Regina would get a bigger part in the show._**

**_Without further ado,_**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

><p>As she sits in the chair, subdued and gagged, all she could think about was where she'd much rather be right now. Her dorm in college, the nice warm bed at her mother's, the soothing library down the block, perhaps?<p>

Her head is swimming; the blow to the head with the butt of a gun has some pretty harsh effects. When she gets free and makes it out alive, she'll make that cop _pay_.

She pulls against the restraints to test its strength. They seem to get tighter every time she struggles. It reminds her of the playtime she and Dandy had when they were kids. Such memories floated in and out of her mind, taunting her.

Even as a child, he haunts her.

"So glad you could wake, Regina."

Regina's eyes flickered over to the speaker. There, draped in that sickening pink robe, is Dandy. They're back in his luxurious room, and his expression is eerily calm and sweet. He holds a glass of some brown liquid and he swishes it around, admiring its color.

"I apologize for the gash in your head. I got you something for the pain."

He pushes the glass to her lips, brushing against the silk gag.

She wants to slap that glass out of his hand, to scream and run out of his room and away from this mansion forever. She never should have came back; her logic was telling her she had escaped the lion's den with her life once, and that it is best to never test the hands of fate again. But hyped up on her righteous nature of taking him down, she didn't listen.

"It's not poison, I promise." Dandy assures, taking the glass and downing it in one gulp. He then takes an ice cube out and places the glass down. He ghosts the ice cube over her cheeks, her lips, the gash that leaks her blood. He takes pleasure in soaking her blood with the ice cube, smiling as Regina flinches with every swipe. He takes what's left of the ice cube and pops it into his mouth.

"I told you I don't want to kill you. Despite your boorish flaws, you're not like the others." His fingers cup Regina's chin. She looks at him, fear etched into her features.

"I'm going to remove your gag. If you scream, I'll slice off your tongue and feed it to you." He looks at Regina, his expression menacing. He means it. Brandishing a knife in one hand, he peels off the gag with the other. Regina spits out the cloth that's been stuffed in her mouth and coughs, fresh air entering her lungs. She does this for one minute, then tries to find the words to speak.

Before Regina could talk, Dandy shoves an ice cube in her mouth. She sputters when a refreshing cool washes over her; she feels her throat clear and her tongue reactivate.

"Thank you," she croaks out. Dandy nods and stands up.

"Now that you're awake and not badly bruised, I want you to know something very important." He walks around her, his steps well timed and neat. He stands behind her now, his hands raking through her hair.

"Your foolish mistake nearly cost you your life. If I hadn't given the word, you'd be lying next to your mother in the garden. Only, chopped to pieces and scattered across the manor as mulch." He grabs a fistful and pulls her head back. Her terrified look excites him.

"I also want you to know that I can kill you right now. It's so easy, Regina. I can kill you right now, and no one would notice or care. You are at my mercy."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Regina replies. Dandy chuckles into her hair.

"Because I have special plans for you. I don't want to kill you; you're the only one worth a damn."

"What do you want?"

"Playtime."

"Playtime?"

"When we were kids," he traces the curves of her cheeks, "You would play with me, and we'd have so much fun."

Regina thinks back to their playtime. His idea of playtime was tying her up and torturing her. He would cut her hair, snip her dresses to bits and sometimes spank her. What's even creepier is that this carried on until Regina left for college. To see Dandy remember it fondly is what gives her the creeps.

"You were the perfect playmate," he continues, "always willing to play."

_Because you scare me,_ she thinks to herself, but keeps quiet.

"I want to re-live those days again, when we were children. Especially when we bathed together."

Regina thinks back to bath time. Her and Dandy, crammed in a bathtub together, splashing and making a mess of the water and soap. It sounds innocent enough, until she remembers Dandy pouring human blood into the bathtub, his naked body pressed against her frame as he looks at her like a wolf to a lamb. His smile as he asks her to get in the tub with him...

"I want you to bathe with me," he says, "I want you to take off your clothes and get in the bath with me. I won't ask you again."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

He laughs.

"No. I make your choices for you now. I am a God. You will obey me if you want my mercy."

"Okay," Regina responds, "Whatever you want."

"Perfect." He gets up and pulls out a knife from the lapels of his robe and presses it against her nose.

"No funny business. That detective is waiting outside to put that bullet in your head. There's a hole outside in the garden, waiting just for you." He smiles warmly at her before slicing her restraints.

Regina lets out a breath and massages her wrists and ankles. She stands up and watches as Dandy fills up the bathtub. He looks back at her while the water runs.

"What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes."

Regina reluctantly un-knots her ascot, then unbuttons her blouse. She slides off her camisole, hoisery, skirt and girdle. When she's left standing in her slip and panties, she feels anxiety well up in her body. Dandy looks back at her expectantly, his eyebrow raised. She knows what to do.

When the rest of her garments hit the ground, she stands nude in front of Dandy, wishing she'd melt into the ground and disappear.

Seeing the water is filled and at the right temperature, he picks up a container and unscrews it. In he pours the familiar red liquid that makes her sick.

Blood.

They're going to bathe in blood.

Regina wants to throw up.

Dandy slides off his robe and gets in, sighing with content as the water soothes his muscles.

Regina follows, cringing as her body makes obscene noises from the water. It feels so strange; the water feels heavenly, but the strong stench of human blood makes her gag. She pulls her knees to her chest to hide her disgust and shame. She cringes when Dandy wraps his legs around her hips and pulls her closer.

"Doesn't this feel good, Regina? Relaxing in the tub, washing away your troubles?"

Regina keeps her mouth shut.

"I missed bathing with you, you know. You were so much fun," He pulls in closer, their noses touching. Regina feels the air sucked out of her when their eyes meet. She feels her head getting light, her chest tight, her stomach twisting in the worst of knots.

"You're the only one I never want to kill. As long as you never leave, never turn against me, I'll keep you alive." He buries his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. He's pressed against her now, their bodies slick from the blood and water. Regina feels every inch of his body, she smells his scent, she hears the heartbeat of his chest.

This is too much: the blood, the atmosphere, the situation she's forced into. It makes her dizzy and she lies back in the tub.

He grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him, goosebumps peppering his flesh from the close contact. He grabs her by the chin and looks at her.

"Are you going to leave me, like Mother? Are you going to be like all the other disappointments in my life?"

Regina shakes her head no.

Without so much as a warning, he clashes his lips against hers.

Dandy is by far the first boy Regina ever kissed; boys back at her college don't find her all that attractive. This kiss is far from romantic ; his lips are clumsy against hers, holding them for seconds, then he pulls away. Regina notices how big his pupils are, how soft his face looks. He kisses her again, this time with more fervor.

Dandy kisses her like he wants to consume her; he bites her lips, plunges his tongue down her throat, mingles his saliva with hers. She tries to pull away, but his grip and primal growl warns her to stay put. So she stays there, trying to think of a better place to escape to. It's getting harder to ignore Dandy's lips, to pretend the stiff object brushing against her stomach isn't there.

"You...you're so.._.perfect,_" he sighs against her neck.

"You're not like those _cows_ Mother brings to me. You understand me, you excite me."

Regina stiffens against him, taking in his words.

He wants her in the most sinful way possible.

She's not sure if she can deliver.

Dandy kisses her neck, her shoulders, the dip in between her breasts. He dips his fingers between their bodies to rub at her womanhood. Regina jolts against the special attention and screws her eyes shut, fighting against the untapped pleasure.

Despite her fighting against his ministrations, she is set on fire with every touch and kiss. Her body wants more, needs more, and Dandy knows it.

Dandy, despite his general distaste of the opposite sex, has experience in the sheets. He knows what parts to exploit, what tricks to make a body bend to his will. He even paid special attention to Regina's exquisite frame, remembering her as he lies in bed fantasizing. She's here, so close to him he could do whatever he wants to her and no one can stop him. Not his mother, not Dora, and definitely not the police. She is finally his, the perfect replacement for Dot and Bette. He will consume her; he will dominate her mind, body, and soul.

She will never leave him.

Ever.

"Don't fight me, Regina," Dandy warns, "Give in. Give me what I want. I always get what I want." His fingers get bolder, stroking her vaginal folds before circling the bundle of nerves that drove her wild. She bucks her hips against him, biting her lip to silence her moans. He frowns and rubs harder.

"Sing for me. I want to hear your voice play a symphony for me."

When she shakes her head furiously and tries to escape from him, he tries something different.

When he starts thrusting his fingers into her, she sings.

She sings the most beautiful song Dandy has ever heard. A song he wants to record so he could listen to over and over. The alto of her whines, the soprano of her gasps and obscenities, and finally the startling crescendo that leads to the climactic sigh that makes his heart swell with pride. She collapses against the opposite side of the tub, panting and coming down from her first sexual high.

Dandy withdraws his fingers from her and holds them up for view. There, on his fingers, is this glossy, slimy, goo that came from her. He pops them into his mouth and licks them clean. He grabs a washcloth and soap, looks to Regina and says,

"Now, let's get cleaned up. After our bath I want to play."


	2. Vocabulary (intermission)

**Vocabulary (Intermission for Bath)**

In her lifetime of knowing Dandy, Regina knows there are many words that are not in Dandy's vocabulary.

Words like _empathy, humility, kindness_, and _no_ are foreign words to Dandy. Part of it being Gloria's fault; the rich socialite thought she was being a good mother by depriving him of basic human experiences that could prepare him for the real world. For Regina, seeing a man who's two years her senior have a temper tantrum fit for a toddler is disturbing.

Regina grew up with Dandy; it took a certain level of skill and brain power to keep up with a psychologically inept man like him. Perhaps that's why Dandy liked her.

Regina began noticing it when he began requesting her acquaintance more often. She was fifteen and he seventeen when Gloria phoned her one hot summer afternoon. She requested Regina come to the mansion immediately for _playtime _with her son. She scoffed at first; isn't he too old to have _playtime_? But after hearing Gloria's desperation, she agrees.

She comes to the Mott residence with her suitcase packed with toys and sweets for her playmate. She enters the halls and curtly makes her way to Dandy's room. He sits in his bed, eyes glaring with indignation as he crosses his arms and huffs. A terrorized maid crouches before him, shaking like a leaf. Regina assesses the broken brush handle and gash in the maid's head as Dandy's doing.

He looks to Regina and his expression turns soft.

"I'm glad you could make it. I was turning to dust from boredom."

Their playtime begins after that; they play checkers (Dandy threw a fit after Regina beat him three times in a row), host puppet shows (that he wanted to direct and star in), and even reenact old plays that Dandy loved watching (He had a thing for Shakespeare's _Othello_ and _Hamlet_). It didn't take long for the boy to play his new kind of game: Damsel in Peril. It was a game where Dandy would put Regina in all kinds of dangerous scenarios and then rescue her at the last minute.

He would play two different people: the ruthless villain Dr. Bizarre and the dashing hero Captain Mott. Dr. Bizarre was a glimpse into how evil Dandy could be: he'd torture animals, tie up Regina and snip off her hair, strangle her until she nearly blacks out and sometimes he'd terrorize her with his box of matches, whom he calls Sticks of Death. Captain Mott wasn't all that different; he was brave and heroic, but arrogant and quick to attack if his methods of rescue are questioned. Captain Mott would blur into Dr. Bizarre to the point where Regina couldn't tell which is which.

Dandy always was a terrible actor.

This time Dr. Bizarre has a new heinous plan: he's going to stuff Regina in a box and set it alight with matches. It's up to Captain Mott to save her before she's reduced to ashes.

As Regina looks at the giant box before her, she knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that this is by far the dumbest idea he's ever come up with. Her mind wants to say no to this scheme, to look him in the eyes and tell him how stupid this game is and how she'd much rather go home. But then she remembered his threat to fire Dora, the strange disappearance of a boy that used to be his friend all those years ago.

She keeps her mouth shut and plays along.

She gets down on hands and knees and crawls into the box. She mutters a silent prayer as she smells the gasoline sink through the cardboard. She tries not to cry and panic as the flames begin eating away at the material and the black smoke swallows her whole.

She coughs loudly, trying to get fresh air but there's none left. She decides to find an exit but the black smoke makes her blind and vulnerable.

This cardboard box is going to be her tomb.

Dandy watches the flames eat away at the box, excitement oozing through his pores. The thought of someone being in there makes him smile. He takes a deep breath and lets Captain Mott take over so he can rescue her.

"Captain Mott is ready to rescue you, lovely damsel!" Dandy announces, and runs to the burning cardboard box with a bucket of water to douse the flames. He douses it with water until it becomes a soggy mess. He flips over the box and opens it, only to find an unconscious Regina lying inside.

He pulls her out, and expects her to spring up and say, "Thank you for rescuing me, Captain Mott! You're so handsome and brave!"

Nothing.

She's quiet and oh so still.

"I rescued you, Regina. You're not paying the game right," Dandy snarls at her. He shakes her, trying to get her to stop playing dead. She falls limply back into his grasp. When he notices the black ash around her face and her breaths are not on his face, he realizes she's not playing.

He checks her pulse and discovers it's beating slowly, like it's going to stop any second.

Could she be…dying?

"You weren't supposed to die, you stupid girl!" he barks, "I'm supposed to rescue you, and you're making me feel bad!" He shakes her and slaps her across the face. No response. He drags her out into the garden and lays her on her back. He remembers what he was taught about CPR and straddles her. He picks up her chin, pinches her nose, and places his lips to hers.

He breathes air into her, clutching her hand as means of assurance.

He repeats this motion three times, until he feels her breath pick up.

"You stupid girl," He mutters, "You stupid, stupid, girl."

Wet drops plop down on her cheeks. Before Dandy could investigate, more of them fall on her face. He feels his cheeks and nose get hot, and he notices his vision get blurry.

Are these _tears_ coming from his eyes?

Could he possibly be _crying_ over Regina?

Shaking the thought, he pushes her face to the side so she won't vomit. It didn't take long for Regina to throw up, her bile laced with black goop from the smoke. He stands over her to ensure her body has successfully purged the toxins out of her body. She coughs and sputters, jerking as she regains consciousness. Her eyes regain focus, and she sees Dandy's face so close to her she can see his bright green eyes wrought with tears.

"You stupid girl," He whispers against her skin, "Don't you ever die on me again."

"You saved me, Dandy." She croaks out.

"You saved my life. Thank you." She presses her lips to his cheek, and then falls back into the grass from exertion. When she's calmly resting, Dandy strokes the side of her face.

"I had to," Dandy replied, "You're the only one worth a damn."

He then fingers the phantom mark of Regina's lips and smiles.

Gratitude is now one of his vocabulary words.


	3. Cleanse

**Clean**

_Regina tries to cleanse her sins._

Dandy lathers up the washcloth, making sure it's drenched in suds. He then grabs Regina's arm and gives it a thorough scrubbing.

"We are going to get nice and clean for our playtime," he says, but it falls on deaf ears. Regina's mind is numb; it's busy processing the events that took place. She had been attacked, kidnapped, forced into a bathtub by a psychopath and violated. And she loved every bit of it. That part confuses her.

She wanted her first sexual experience to be with her husband on their wedding night; it would be after the wedding ceremony in their new home. Their new room would be lit with white candles and surrounded by rose petals. Her husband would be sweet and gentle, whispering loving words in her ear while they make love under the moonlight. Dandy isn't exactly her first choice; he's everything her and her mother would never want in a husband. He's impulsive, selfish, spoiled and mentally unstable. He can never take no for an answer and he's far from gentle. She can never remember a time he was nice, except for...whatever this is.

She feels the washcloth tickle her sex and she inwardly cringes.

She's unsure of what to do next: Fight him off and flee without catching a bullet in the skull, or playing the part of willing participant to extend her death date? The decision is too hard to choose, the main reason being Dandy's unpredictability. She looks to Dandy and is disturbed at his gentle face and calm eyes as he washes her. She chooses to play his game, keeping vigilant eye out for any escape routes or signs of his murderous intent. This side of Dandy is a strange one, but a welcomed one nonetheless. But Regina knows not to get too comfortable.

"You have no clue what's in store for our playtime," he whispers against her ear, daring himself to lick and bite. Seeing that she's properly clean, he rinses her off and guides her out the tub.

Regina allows him, mindlessly grabbing the towel he held out for her and dries herself off. She makes sure every inch of her is dry while Dandy drains the bathtub. She looks over, watching the mini tornado suck the water down the drain. She likens this to her sins leaving with it, vanishing with her shame, her guilt.

Her will to live.

With her mother gone and she being held captive by a psychotic manchild, there's nothing much for her to look forward to in life. With any luck he will get bored with her and put a bullet in her head to end her misery. She doesn't think she can go on as his...mistress. Or...whatever he views her as right now.

"Beautiful," his voice cracks through the silence like a whip, making Regina jump. His fingers, soft from a bloodline of men who never knew anything about hard work, skim over her shoulders.

"You're a masterpiece. A painting that is unmatched in wonder."

Regina has no clue what he's babbling on about but she lets him talk. A calm Dandy is a safe one, she learns. She feels his fingers explore her body in timid touches, eyes glimmering with enchantment. His lips follow, leaving a trail from her cheeks, to her collarbone, to her ribs and stomach. He kisses her hands, rewarding each finger with a peck.

"You're mine, aren't you, Regina?

He's on his knees now, looking up at her as if in prayer. She nods in response.

"You're my masterpiece. My most precious treasure. And I take very good care of my treasure, Regina."

His breath tickles her sex.

He wants a taste, but he knows he must wait. Mother always did tell him good things come to those who wait.

"Very good care."

He leaves her thighs with two soft pecks to each one.

He stands and grabs Regina's hand and guides it to his manhood.

"I want you to be a willing participant, Regina. It's not fun to play with only one player."

Taking his hint, she recoils in disgust. She couldn't possibly...especially not with...could she?

If she says no, worst case scenario is that he will call that cop and boom! A bullet will be in her head and she'll be spread all over his garden as mulch. An answer to her pain. If she does do what he asks, worst case scenario he'll...spill his seed on her and she'll be more defiled than she was before. Her innocence will forever be tainted by this sick, sick man...

Dandy, growing impatient with lust and need, takes the initiative. He wraps her fingers around his member and slides it up and down, moaning at the sensation. Regina wants to wrench her hand away from him, vomit on the ground and spew insults at him. But she does none of these. Her body, on autopilot, moves without Dandy's assistance.

That hard, hot, slick and veiny organ is putty in her fingers as she manipulates it. Her hand knew what parts to press, when to pay attention to the tip, how to grip it just right to make Dandy howl and groan with satisfaction. The man is on his knees, once articulate tongue wrought with pleas and obscenities slurred with jumbled speech of praise.

While this is taking place, Regina is lost in her thoughts. She's doing the unthinkable with a man that has blood on his hands. She is doing something...naughty, sinful, kinky, with a man that's not her husband...

And she likes it.

This is something that she fantasizes about, but with that cute boy that sits next to her in Med School. Oliver something. She also fantasizes about it not being under these...circumstances. Preferably not the held-against-her-will sort. But to actually do it, to do something she's thought about while touching herself, is surreal. It's weird, new, and interesting.

And it's with a man she hates.

The irony is too much to bear.

Dandy begins breathing real hard, his face scrunched up like he's in pain.

"I'm coming," he announces, "I'm going to come."

Before Regina could react, she feels a hot spray of fluid splatter her chest, neck, chin, and some on her cheek. She looks down and sees Dandy's member leaking the last rivulets of his essence, jerking with each second. She sees this milky white slime ooze down her flesh, transfixed at the contrast to her skin tone.

Dandy, sated and mischievous, swipes his seed off Regina's chest and presses it against her lips.

"Taste," he orders.

She opens her mouth slight and nearly gags on the shoved fingers. Bitter, slimy, and overall awful sensation took over her tongue and slide down her throat. Her body jerks to get it out, but he crams her mouth shut.

"Swallow."

She tries the second time, pretending it's castor oil or some really flat soda. It goes down, but it makes her shudder.

"You did good, Regina." Dandy breathes against her lips, pulling her in for a kiss.

As he kisses her, Regina has come to the conclusion that it wasn't her sins that were washed down the drain.

It was her innocence.


End file.
